


Random fics of my Hybrids universe.

by Vuri_Fury



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotions scare me, Hurt/Comfort, I’m awkward, Nightmares, OC, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Top surgery, Slightly - Freeform, Tags May Change, Trans Male Character, Trauma, author is touch starved, tics, tourette's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuri_Fury/pseuds/Vuri_Fury
Summary: I created a Fictional universe in my head and now I’m obsessed with it... if anyone wants me to explain the universe I will, just posting these here so I don’t lose them.
Kudos: 1





	1. Will has Nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Will has nightmares.  
> He’s had them Ever since the experiments in the facility got even more morally questionable, thankfully since he’d left, and was now nineteen, they weren’t too extreme, or too often.  
> But he still had them from time to time.
> 
> -  
> -  
> -
> 
> Will and T are close friends. Wills 19 and T’s 24 so while it might seem like it’s bordering on shipping, they’re just two bro’s who are very comfortable with each other due to ✨shared trauma✨

Will:

Now it was around Three am, I had had one of my usual nightmares, which was really more of a memory.  
Needles, just many, many needles.  
And a “what if” thing, if the whole escape plan when I was fourteen just failed, terrifying to think.

I woke up, making a pathetic little panicked Squeak as I shot up.  
Through a heart racing moment of feeling around for the lamp and then turning it on, My anxiety melted as I saw I was in My room.  
The memory of the nightmare was still there, so I did what usually comforted me.

To me, it’s kind of embarrassing, but it’s equally comforting.  
I hugged my knees to my chest, and rested my forehead on my knees.  
Terrible for your back, great for your feelings.

You’re home, you’re fine.

Everywhere is temporary, this is just a bunch of materials moulded into fake security.

As optimistic as ever.

In my little self battle, I didn’t hear the sound of someone walking towards my room.  
My door opened, and I looked up a bit.  
In the dim light of the lamp, I saw T, sporting his signature White Tee and black shorts, standing in the doorway, his long hair was down and very messy, the typical Bored look on his face almost looked to be that of concern.

“You good?” He asked, coming in and closing my door. I nodded and sighed. “Yeah. Nightmare” I shrugged.  
“Which one was it this time?” He sat on the edge of my bed.

“The escape plan failed, then the Lab people stuck a bunch of Needles into me, turning me into something like 2B” I shuddered, hands twitching as I tried to forget the feeling.  
I looked up at T, and he wanted me to go on.

He’s a firm believer that talking about something, will somehow make you realise “huh, This thing wasn’t so bad.”

“And uh. Jenna pinned all the blame on you, saying she was held against her will, and You-“ my voice cracked, I hadn’t spoken for a while, I cleared my throat and T put his hand on my knee.  
“You were- I don’t know, man. It was pretty messed up, it was like the stories you told me about your scars, except I was watching it happen” I tried to explain.

I cracked all the joints I could crack in my hands, a few Vocal tics -tongue clicking- slipping out.

“Need me to stay in here?” He asked, I raised an eyebrow at him. I wasn’t a little kid anymore.  
“I’m Nineteen, T” straightening myself, I chuckled.

“And that wasn’t what I asked” my mouth fell slightly. 

Serious offer, huh?

I shrugged, and laid back in my bed.  
“Knock yourself out, man” I moved closer to the inside of the bed, farther away from the edge.  
(His beds against the wall)

I saw the corners of his lips turn up, and I rolled my eyes.  
He quickly took his place on the outer edge of the bed.

And without any words being said, for the rest of the night.  
I fell into a nice, dreamless and nightmare-free, sleep.


	2. Will has another nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️  
> Like... talk of torture, and death, nothing extremely graphic but it’s talked about.
> 
> ALSO! Sorry about the formatting I’m on mobile cause I’m broke

Will:

It was the same nightmare, same one I’ve been getting since I was fourteen.

This time, I saw T get tortured, to the point where I didn’t know if he was alive, they were making their way over to me once they were finished with him.

Then I woke up.

Hair sticking to my forehead, clothes clinging uncomfortably to my body.

In the dimness of pastel purple fairy lights, I saw that I was in my room, safe, away from that place.

But the realness of the dream seeped into my head, thinking of the many outcomes that could’ve happened.

_ Get it off get it OFF!_

I thought to myself, peeling off a drenched grey shirt, and throwing it to the floor, I didn’t care that I didn’t have at least a half-tank on, I was constricted enough.

I know I’m safe, I know I’m home. But my mind wouldn’t let me rest.

Like always, when I get like this. My door opened, and T walked in, closing the door behind him.

“Same one?” He asked.

I nodded, looking up at him.

His pale pink hair was also stuck to his face, sporting nothing but the same dark red sweatpants he usually wore to bed.

“You die way too many times in my dreams” I chuckled to myself.

“What happened in this one?” He sat on the edge of my bed.

I thought about it.

Usually the dreams of T dying are simple, I’m told he’s dead, that’s it. I’ve never seen it happen with my own two eyes.

“It was... graphic. Instead of Valen, or Jenna, or anyone else telling me you died, I uh. I saw it” I bit the inside of my lip.

There was a moment of silence.

Fuck. I should’ve just lied about it-   
  


“How’d It happen?” He asked, head tilting and long hair falling off his shoulder. “I- Do you really wanna know?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Unless you don’t wanna talk about it” he shrugged.

This was definitely some sort of mind tactic, he knows I’m too stubborn to be like ‘Yeah I don’t wanna talk about it.’

_ It’s just a dream, will. There’s nothing behind it. _

“Well. We were caught trying to escape, like always. Jenna said the same as always, she was forced into helping us escape, Blah blah blah” my fingers started drumming on my knee. “Then, I’m back in the white room. And they’re just going wild on you, even Dan joined in and it was-“ my voice cracked.

After a few vocal tics, clicking my tongue, and my head twitching to the side slightly, I continued, closing my eyes.

“Was mega fucked up. You kept telling me that you’d be okay, then they just left you in the corner, I woke up before they got to me” I opened my eyes for a second, but that was enough for a few tears to slip out.

I closed my eyes, my head twitching again.

Being emotional and tired usually meant my tics were gonna be very noticeable, and it was showing.

I flinched a bit when hands cupped both sides of my face, and thumbs brushed over my cheekbones.

My hand went for his wrist, I wasn’t gonna push him away, just some support so I didn’t collapse back.

“The plan went off without a hitch, Jenna never betrayed us, you’re in your own home” The bed creaked, and the mattress dipped next to me.

My eyes opened, and I saw a ghost of a smile on his lips. Barely there, but enough to notice it.

“And I’m still here. I don’t plan on leaving you, especially after four and a half years of not being around” he said, voice low, trying his best at being soft.

One hand left my face, and I instinctively gripped tighter on his wrist.

It was pathetic, in my opinion. But I didn’t want to be alone.

“I’m not leaving. I’m just assuming you need a shirt” he chuckled.

_ Oh.. OH FUCK YEP!-  _

I hugged my knees to my chest, and he went off to my dresser.

Normally I’d have a meltdown about something like this. But he’s T, this mans seen me covered in blood with a half shaved head, it’s the Norm.

He threw me an old band shirt, and I quickly slipped it on.

I sighed, and laid back in my bed, going to my usual spot near the wall.

“Thanks, T. Pretty cool of you to check in on me” I drummed my fingers on my chest.

“Don’t mention it” he said.

Instead of him leaving and going back to his room, he just laid next to me like it was just part of his routine.

And I didn’t complain. I just rolled to my side, my head resting slightly on his chest, one of his arms fitting around me to keep me there.

And it didn’t take me long to fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that there’s no context to the characters. Maybe I’ll explain it if someone asks me to.


End file.
